


the song of the universe

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [179]
Category: Christian Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protectiveness, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just rewatched "Changing Channels," which put me in a Gabriel mood.  So I read through my old fics and I'm gonna toss 'em out here. </p><p>Each is AU, most are gen, and a few have various character death.  Each chapter will have its own warnings, though all will be in the tags.</p><p>Note: some of these were written before the reveal of Gabriel's trickster persona, so be sure to check the warnings about if he is or not in the drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satan smitten with amazement fell

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Satan smitten with amazement fell  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Milton  
> Warnings: AU early in season 5  
> Pairings: implied Lucifer/Michael  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 365  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural, Gabriel+Lucifer, Gabriel offers his big brother some surprisingly helpful relationship advice

"You know," he says, pausing to throw back a mouthful of whiskey, and then looking up at his big brother to continue, "burning this fucked up rock is not the best way to get Mikey's attention." 

Lucifer's eyes burn at him, vessel's hands clenched, and oh, the ache is so sharp, how much Gabriel misses his brothers, flying together in the cosmos, when everything was new, when there were only four of them, back before. Lucifer's eyes burn, and Gabriel can see the end of things in them, but his oldest brother's voice is so soft, so gentle, when he asks, "And what would the right way be?"

Gabriel doesn't believe in happy endings anymore. Not since Dad left without looking back. And he's pretty sure Lucifer's about to kill him anyway, here in this dive bar full of corpses, because they were human and in the way. 

But he misses his brothers. So he says, "I know that Michael should have chosen you. And I know he's sorry he didn't. But all he has now is Dad's final orders, and he's determined to obey." Gabriel laughs, a little sad and a lot bitter. "He thinks it'll bring Dad home." 

Lucifer just looks at him. Gabriel throws back another mouthful of whiskey, sets down the glass, and squares his shoulders. He says, “You’re following the script Dad left. The way to get Mikey’s attention? Throw it out and do things your way.” 

The fire in Lucifer’s eyes banks and he tilts his head. Gabriel has never been afraid of any of his brothers (only three are an actual credible threat, the only three older than him) but waiting to see what Lucifer will do – cloaked in the ether, his wings tremble. 

“I’ll think about your advice, little brother,” Lucifer says. “And I’ll be in touch.”

Gabriel blinks and Lucifer’s gone. He collapses on his stool, looking around at the carnage. He blinks again and they’re all alive, the little humans without a clue. 

He should probably go check on the Winchesters. If Lucifer’s about to throw out the script… well. That douche Zach will do something stupid, without a doubt. 

But first, he really could use some more whiskey.


	2. These times are past—our joys are gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: These times are past—our joys are gone  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Byron   
> Warnings: AU after season 3; spoilers for up to season 6  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 515  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural, Gabriel +or/ Sam, After Broward County and realizing Sam wasn't going to accept his lesson, Gabriel decides to go and help Sam when Dean goes to Hell.

He waits until the kid buries Dean. He's not a brother now, but he was one for a long time, and he knows that if he steps in too soon, all that rage and despair will turn on him - and he can survive it, no question there. But the kid? He'll burn himself out.

Dean shouldn't be buried. But he watches the kid dig the hole and put his brother in the ground, and he watches the kid drive away in his brother's jacket and his brother's car, his brother's necklace around his neck, and then with a glance, he incinerates the corpse but leaves the box untouched.

What's dead should stay dead. And the kid will kill him if he ever learns, but, well. 

Dean wouldn't want to come back anyway.

.

At first, he watches from afar. Things are happening that shouldn’t be, things are moving, and it’s all centered on the kid. Sam Winchester. 

Coyote knows his brother when he sees him, and Lucifer’s print is all over the kid. Just like Michael had been in Dean’s blood. 

There is nothing angelic or demonic that can keep an angel from slipping inside a human, if given permission. 

But Coyote hasn’t been in an angel in a long time, and he’s picked up a few tricks dirtside. 

.

“Hey, Sam,” he says on the three week mark. The demon’s been making her way closer to Sam, and so Coyote decides it’s time. He’ll kill her when she shows up, but better safe than sorry, anyway. 

Sam’s drunk, but he looks at Coyote for barely a moment before his eyes widen. “You!” he slurs, lunging for Coyote. “You killed my brother!” 

Coyote could smirk, could joke, could turn Sam into a Labrador and keep him as a pet.

Instead he hangs limp in Sam’s grasp and says, “Things are happening, kid. I need you sober.”

Sam’s sober, but his hands tighten on Coyote’s shirt. “What do you want with me?” he demands. Coyote can feel the power rising in him.

Azazel’s blood. Lucifer’s vessel. 

Dean’s brother. Dean’s amulet around his neck, the tiny little charm that can summon the greatest of all things, if used right.

“There’s a war coming, Sam,” Coyote tells him softly. “And, I’m sorry, I really am.” He doesn’t say, _You’ll understand, one day, why your brother couldn’t be here for this_.

Yeah, Sam’ll understand. But he won’t forget, and he’ll never forgive, and Coyote loves his siblings, his brothers and sisters, he really does. But if they don’t choose right, he can’t save them.

Sam’s not going to burn down the world. Once he’s back on his feet, back fighting-fit, he’s going straight for Heaven, and he’s going to destroy everything that gets in his way. 

Gabriel left because he didn’t want to hurt his family. His family never felt the same.

Sam’s brother is dead and he’s not coming back. 

Coyote lets his wings out and wraps them around the kid as the kid collapses, sobbing. 

“I’m sorry,” Coyote says again.

.

(In Hell, Dean screams for his brother and Alistair laughs.)


	3. rend me and redeem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: rend me and redeem  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU during season 5; character death  
> Pairings: Dean/Castiel  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 215  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel,
> 
> You know the way Jesus   
> .  
> rips open his shirt  
> to show us his heart, all flaming and thorny,  
> the way he points to it.  
> He wants to save me  
> but we disagree from what.  
> .  
> My version of hell  
> is someone ripping open his shirt   
> and saying, Look what I did for you.
> 
> (Nick Flynn, “Emptying Town”)

_When Castiel falls, it is an eternity before he hits the ground. His wings are tattered and frayed, his grace torn from his body, and he cannot move. He cannot hear his brothers or sisters, cannot feel Father, cannot see or think or protect himself._

_The scavengers come. He has not the strength to even cry._

.

Gabriel finds him. He says it's an ex-angel thing, and he puts a gentle hand on Castiel's skull. 

Dean hits his knees, gun slipping out of his grip. The cannon-fodder demons scatter, sticking to the receding shadows, and Sam sketches a protection sigil onto the air.

 _Too late_ , Dean thinks, and he wants to believe it's not his fault. But he knows it is. He looks up, meets Gabriel’s eyes. 

Gabriel fell, too, and he survived. But Gabriel is a trickster, and Castiel was so _good_. Was. 

“He did it for you,” Gabriel whispers, and the roaring wind steals the words, as Gabriel’s presence whirls around them. 

_He did it for you_. Dean closes his eyes as Gabriel throws back his head and screams. 

.

_**Choose** , the great voice thunders, filling Castiel until there is room for nothing else. **Your life or his**. _

_**Give to him all of me** , Castiel gasps._

_And he screams, and he falls, and he lets go._


	4. dreams were all they gave for free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: dreams were all they gave for free  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Janis Ian.   
> Warnings: very AU; implied past non-con  
> Rating: PG13  
> Wordcount: 785  
> Point of view: third   
> Prompt: Lucifer/Castiel + any, AU wherein the angels are a giant mafia family and Lucifer's helping Castiel with training/gun skills/etc.

Castiel never wanted to join the family business. He was angry when Gabriel left because Gabe didn't ask him to go. And now, all of Father's attention is on Castiel, grooming him to take Gabriel's place, whether Castiel wants to or not. 

"C'mon, little brother," Lucifer says, one hand low on Castiel's back, the other wrapped around a knife. Lucifer has always been one of Castiel's least favorite brothers, just below Raphael on the list. 

"You know," Lucifer continues, moving his free hand to grasp Castiel's right, arranging his fingers around the knife's hilt, "ever since Uriel's betrayal, Father has kept a special eye on you, Cas." 

Castiel nods, because he did know that. He followed Uriel around like a puppy, eager for any scraps of attention. Uriel kept him safe from Raphael’s grasp, though Uriel didn’t know it. But Uriel was so intimidating that even Raphael stayed a safe distance away. 

Gabe, Michael, and Lucifer are the only ones who didn’t fear Uriel. And when he finally turned on Castiel, only Anna’s sudden appearance saved him. 

And if Father or Lucifer or even Joshua, the eldest son and Father’s heir, knew what Castiel was doing… 

“Hold it like this,” Lucifer whispers in Castiel’s ear; Castiel shudders, wishing desperately he could pull away, angry at Gabriel for not taking him along, and hoping that the Winchester brothers can help him. 

“Father thinks you could really be something one day, kid,” Lucifer tells him, correcting his grip on the knife. “Balthazar wants you with him, shadowing him for the next few months.”

“I’ll go wherever Father wants me to,” Castiel responds. “I’ll do whatever he wants.” 

His single chance of escaping this life and surviving is if the Winchesters come through. Why didn’t Gabriel take him, too? 

“Remember, Cas,” Lucifer says, “Father’s always got eyes on you.”

Castiel nods. “I understand.” His fingers tighten on the knife and Lucifer smiles. 

He was supposed to meet Sam tonight, hand over a few copies of some of Father’s more incriminating files. Sam swore that his brother had connections, would be able to help.

Castiel was once Father’s favorite, his boy with a sweet grin and laughing eyes. But Castiel isn’t cut out for this life and everyone knows it. And with Uriel’s betrayal a fresh wound… Azazel and Alistair would even enjoy it, if Castiel proved traitor. In Father’s grief, he’d most likely give them permission to show Castiel the error of his ways. 

“C’mon,” Lucifer says. “Throw the knife. If you hit the target in the heart, I’ll give you prize.” 

Castiel doesn’t want anything Lucifer would consider a prize. But he imagines Lucifer’s smirking face and the knife goes in, straight through the middle. Lucifer whoops and turns Castiel to face him, with that same damnable smirk twisting his lips. 

“Little brother,” he says, “you really should invest in stealth training. Meg followed you last week.” He makes a show of his hands being empty before revealing a driver’s license. 

“If I give the word,” Lucifer says, “she’ll strike and your pretty little lawyer is dead.” 

Castiel’s mouth is dry, and he thinks his heart might have skipped a beat or three. 

“And Michael,” Lucifer continues, so gently Castiel wants to bury a knife in his throat. “Our dear brother wants to taste the lawyer’s brother. It’s been so long since Father really let him loose… how long do you think it would take, before Special Agent Winchester screamed? He doesn’t look that tough to me.” Lucifer’s eyes are sharp when he adds, “Of course, I never thought you’d betray us.” 

“I… I haven’t yet,” Castiel stammers, backing up a step. “I just… Father wouldn’t let me go, you know he wouldn’t, and I can’t stay here, Lucifer. I _can’t_.” 

Lucifer nods but doesn’t speak. “I do understand,” he says softly, reaching out to trace his fingers along Castiel’s jaw. “And if you do me a favor, Castiel, I’ll see to it that Lilith creates a new identity for you. I can even send you to Gabriel, if that’s what you want.” 

Any favor Lucifer could want isn’t a favor Castiel wants to do. But… “The Winchesters,” he asks. “If I do this for you, you’ll get me a new identity and you’ll leave them alone.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer murmurs, leaning in. “Don’t you trust me, little brother?” he breathes into Castiel’s neck before his lips are warm on Castiel’s skin and his teeth bite down just enough to feel, but not enough to hurt. Not yet. 

No, Castiel doesn’t trust him. The only one he’s ever trusted was Gabriel, and Gabriel left him behind. 

“What’s the favor?” Castiel asks. 

He already knows he’ll do it, whatever it is.


	5. the last stand of a dying man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: the last stand of a dying man  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: character death; AU; spoilers for season 5  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 230  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Sam & Dean (and anyone else), they almost got away

Dean's dying in a coma, Dad's quiet and tired, and Sam is silently freaking the fuck out, angry and bitter and so damn weary, and he's praying and praying and praying, on his knees in the chapel, by Dean's bed, staring at Dad and begging him to make everything better.

And Dad just looks at him, so very tired, and he says, "I got nothing, Sammy, I don't know, I can't--"

And this isn't what Sam wanted, when he asked Gabriel for a do-over, but he _doesn't know that_ because Gabriel wiped everything away, all the future-knowledge, of angels and vessels and God walking the Earth. 

This John Winchester doesn't know Azazel's name. This John Winchester doesn't make a deal. He thinks about it, he wants to, his fingers are itching to draw the symbols and his tongue keeps starting to form the words, but he doesn't know Azazel's name and Bobby Singer died a few weeks ago, neck sliced clean-through by Azazel's daughter.

This Dean Winchester listens to a reaper calling itself Tessa and will never house God's Sword. And this Sam Winchester's heart breaks, clutching close his brother's still-warm corpse, and dies during a routine hunt a month later.

And this John Winchester, in this world made by Gabriel's meddling, whispers _yes_ with teary sigh when Michael steps into his dreams and asks him to help save the world.


	6. a song of revolution reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: a song of revolution reborn  
> Fandom: Supernatural/Biblical  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Denise Levertov.   
> Warnings: AU after 5.8  
> Pairings: implied Lucifer/Michael  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 570  
> Point of view: third

Lucifer looked up from his copy of _Revelation_ and turned to face his brother. “Azrael,” he said, surprised. “Why are you here?”

Azrael shrugged, examining their surroundings. “Beautiful,” he commented, staring down at the valley. “Not what I’d expect of the Adversary.”

Lucifer closed the book, standing. “Have you come to kill me?” he asked.

Azrael shook his head. “You know I can’t, Sammael. Not even I have the strength to kill you.”

“Then why _have_ you come?” Lucifer asked, walking to his brother’s side. 

Azrael smiled. “I missed you. I am alone now, last of the first. I am the oldest still in Heaven—you Fell, Michael has long been gone, and Gabriel fled. Zachariah has taken command of Heaven. Nothing remains for me there, so here I am.” 

Lucifer faced him. “You’re here to join me, brother?”

Nodding, Azrael gazed out over the river, the small beings that lived there. “I will not obey you, Sammael. But I do love you and I will fight for you. I will defend you.”

Lucifer considered for a moment. “When Gabriel and Michael return, will you leave me?”

Again, Azrael smiled. “You think Michael will follow Zachariah’s orders?” He laughed. “My children have met our brother in his new guise. Zachariah has already lost him and doesn’t even realize it.” He placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “When you convince your other half to accept you, Michael will awaken.”

Lucifer stared at him. “Azrael, what do you know?”

Instead of answering, because Azrael had never explained himself, he spread his wings and plunged off the cliff.

 _Gabriel will follow Michael_ , Lucifer heard Azrael say in his mind. _And if you reconnect, if you stop fighting the pull, if you convince Samuel Winchester to welcome you home, Michael will follow and arise, and we will be four again_.

Lucifer watched his brother soar into the sky, wings pale silver and blue, until Azrael vanished from even his sight. Azrael would come back, he knew. Heaven held nothing for him without his brothers. If Gabriel refused to surface until Michael did, and Michael was gone until Sam Winchester said yes—well, it’d be a long time, for a human. But Lucifer breathed free air, and he could stretch his wings, and Sam would consent because they were two halves separated by eons.

He walked back to his chair and picked up _Revelation_ , settling down to resume reading.

His brothers would return to him, and he would be whole again, and Creation would be theirs forever and ever, kingdom without end.

Closing his eyes, Lucifer stretched out with his half a soul, feeling for the rest. When he listened with those other ears, he heard a beloved voice call “Sammy” gruffly, in a tone full of anxiety—a big brother’s tone. Lucifer sighed, relishing it.

Only to his brothers had he ever been Sammael. But soon, soon, when they were again four, Michael would smile and laugh and Lucifer would have _everything_. 

“Sammy!” his brother’s voice called a second time. “Duck!”

Yes, Azrael would come back, Sam would say yes, Michael would awaken, and Gabriel would follow. 

Lucifer would cast away Hell and Satan, to reclaim Sammael. After eons, he’d shine brighter than the Son, as the Star of Morning, with his brothers at his side.

Let their father return, if he wished. He’d find a very different world than he left.


	7. Freely they stood who stood, and fell who fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Freely they stood who stood, and fell who fell  
> Fandom: "Supernatural"  
> Disclaimer: not my characters. title from Milton.  
> Warnings: AU during season 4; AU for angelic mythology; Gabriel the angel was never Supernatural’s trickster   
> Pairings: Castiel/Dean  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 600  
> Point of view: third

_He looked at me with no fear, Michael. No matter what lies twisted within him, he is yet a man. How can this be?_ Uriel’s voice is full of confusion, his face young-seeming.

Michael stares long at him, wondering how to answer. Uriel is one of his own, an Arch—a purifier and a destroyer, a punisher of men. Even the least-knowing, blindest of humans would turn from him in apprehension.

Michael finally speaks when Uriel has begun to fidget. _He met Lilith face-to-face and survived. After that, not much would frighten a body_. 

_But I am of the Lord!_ Uriel argues, indignation stealing of him courtesy. _I am no base demon, to be looked at without wonderment and fear!_

_Does Castiel feel so?_ Michael asks, after giving Uriel a moment to repent his rudeness.

 _I no longer understand Castiel_ , Uriel says quietly. _He has… changed. He touched the tainted human, and…_ Uriel pauses, lowering his gaze from Michael.

 _And what, Uriel?_ he asks gently. He already knows, felt it the moment Castiel strayed, but Uriel must comprehend for himself.

 _I believe he looked at the brother with lust, Michael. Distress colors the words as he asks, But that cannot be, can it? He is ours, one of us. He knows better_.

Michael sighs. _Castiel is still ours_ , he answers. _But he has strayed slightly from the path_. Michael rests one hand on Uriel’s shoulder. _I need you to watch over Castiel, to keep him from straying any further_. 

_As you command_ , Uriel replies, bowing his head and taking to the air.

 _Do you think that will be enough?_ Gabriel asks, settling next to him.

 _It is in Our Father’s hands_ , Michael murmurs. _Castiel still has time to repent_.

Gabriel looks at him; Michael sees pity on his face. _I met the brother, that soul taken from Hell at Jehovah’s command_. 

_Gabriel!_ Michael hisses, shocked at his brother’s daring to speak the Lord’s holy name.

Gabriel continues, uncaring, _I fought a thousand demons to ensure Castiel’s success. I met that soul, Michael. I have only met a single soul like his in all my existence, when I spoke to a virgin maid_.

Michael stares at him. Gabriel smiles sadly, looking out over Heaven. _Yes, it is in Father’s hands_ , he says. _But I doubt that Castiel will repent_. 

_Neither of them_ , Michael begins, searching for the words. _Neither of them fear us_.

 _Dean did,_ Gabriel tells him. _Until he met Uriel. Now, he holds no fear or respect for our kind at all._

 _And Samuel?_ Michael asks, nearly choking on the name.

 _Samuel…_ Gabriel thinks for a moment and Michael waits impatiently. He is the highest of all angels, commander of the Arch. He should know anything Gabriel does, and it bothers him that he does not.

 _He prayed, Michael. He prayed every day. Now, he prays no more because he met what he’d been praying to_. Gabriel looks him in the eye. _No, Michael. He feels no fear of us, or of Our Maker_.

They stand in silence, the two highest, on Heaven’s perfect street. It is beautiful, marvelous, the truest pinnacle of creation—Michael cannot comprehend wanting more.

Gabriel murmurs softly, _Sammael nearly pulled you down with him_.

Michael flinches. It has been eons since he thought of that day. _Yes_ , he answers. _Our Maker saved me_.

 _Have you ever pondered what would be now if He hadn’t?_ Michael flicks a glance at Gabriel, but his brother continues staring at Heaven.

 _You verge on danger, Gabriel_ , Michael tells him.

Gabriel smiles, replying only, _I have met that soul_.


	8. warm blood breaking out like a rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: warm blood breaking out like a rose  
> Fandom: “Supernatural”  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Anne Sexton.   
> Warnings: AU; Gabriel was never a trickster god   
> Pairings: none stated  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 580  
> Point of view: third  
> Note: written the afternoon before 4.20 aired, unspoiled. Pure speculation at that point, now rendered AU.

Michael delivers the summons himself. He could have sent any angel, from Gabriel—the true messenger, after all—to the youngest cherub, but it has been so long since he left the Heavens… a war is being fought, perhaps the greatest in existence, maybe even the last. He has yet to fight in it, by Father’s decree. But he has not yet been forbidden to deliver a message, so he goes.

Gabriel and Raphael join him on his flight out of Heaven. _Be careful_ , Gabriel tells him. _Our Fallen brother is clever._ Raphael warns, _You must be wary for his traps_.

Michael thanks them for the sentiment. For a moment he wonders who else beside Ananchel is resentful that only they have stood in Father’s true presence. He shakes off the worry and arrows in on the child. All angels feel the pull, Michael knows. The Winchester boy—Alistair’s favored pupil, a prodigy with a blade. Maybe if so many hadn’t been avoiding him, someone would have seen Uriel’s treachery. But all angels are so apprehensive at any hint of disobedience, of temptation—both Winchesters are temptation. Even Michael can’t deny it. That is why Castiel had allowed Uriel to lead him.

Castiel meets him outside the Winchester hotel room. Both are in their true form, invisible to a human gaze. Michael studies his younger brother, noting how weary Castiel looks.

 _You are to return home_ , Michael tells him.

 _I will not leave them_ , Castiel replies. _I will not leave Dean_. He tenses, expecting a rebuke.

 _Why are they more important than a Command from On High?_ Michael asks.

Castiel scoffs. He has been among humans too long. _I can no longer trust Commands given to me_ , he says.

Michael nods. _I understand that, Brother_. He pauses. _Do you know who I am?_ He has been cloistered with Father for a long time, after all.

Castiel’s shock is humorous. _You are the Archangel Michael_ , he answers carefully, before his gaze sharpens. _Aren’t you?_

 _Yes_ , Michael says. _I will guard your humans while you are gone. Castiel. This Command must be obeyed_. 

_What is the Command?_ Castiel asks.

Michael looks him right in the eye, letting the full weight of his age and power settle on his younger brother. _Father wishes to speak with you_ , he says. _Face to face._

Castiel ceases all motion. _What?_

 _Go home_ , Michael says. _Speak with Him. I will be with your humans._

Castiel glances to the door, behind which the Winchester brothers slumber. Michael touches their dreams for a moment— _bloodfearbladedeath_ and _firebrotherpowerblood_ —soothing them into quiet peace.

 _You may be the Archangel Michael_ , Castiel murmurs, preparing himself for flight. _I may be more of a scribe than a warrior. But if you cause harm to come upon them, I will_ — He pauses, glancing up. _I will be wrathful_ , he finishes.

It is not the greatest threat Michael has ever heard. He went toe to toe with Sammael as his elder brother turned to Lucifer. He fought both Moloch and Beelzebub at once.

Castiel’s threat would be laughable—should, by all rights, be laughable. But he is sincere. There is no hesitation in him. And that is a dangerous thing.

He has been among humans too long.

He waits until Michael acknowledges his oath with a nod and then launches into the sky.

 _What will you tell him, Father?_ Michael asks.

Father whispers, _Hush, my boy. That would ruin the ending._


End file.
